Wedding Plans
by RedPhoenix1821
Summary: Just another JOTT fic, just Jean and Scott and what they go through before they get married. I hope you all enjoy it! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

OK, here's my sequel to my crossover. You really don't need to read the first one, but if you want to go ahead. I am going to pull a few things from it here and there, so I would recommend you read the first one before you read this, but all you really have to keep in mind here is that Jean and Scott are now engaged, this takes place four months after they get back from Vegas, all of Jean's wounds are healed, and they plan on getting married within another three months. Ok, I just covered a few things from the crossover there, so if you're confused, go back and read it. It's titled, "CSI L.V. X-Men: Evolution Crossover". I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

RedPhoenix1821

* * *

Chapter 1

Scott sat by the window looking out and watching for Jean's car. She was due back from her mother's any minute and he knew she was going to be in a mood. So he had gone out, bought a dozen red roses and a small box of her favorite chocolates, _Russell Stover's Assorted Creams_. He had put a rose and the chocolates on her pillow, and her favorite bottle of lilac lotion on her nightstand.

Then he sat down by the window and began to twirl another rose in his hands. He reached over and placed it back in the vase. He took a moment to stare at the eleven roses. Eleven weeks until he and Jean were married. His thoughts were interrupted then by the sound of a car door opening and closing and the beep of locks engaging. Scott looked out the window to see Jean walking up the front steps. He flinched when he heard the front door open and slam shut.

Jean wasn't in a good mood.

Scott let out a deep sigh and stood up from the chair. He started to walk over to the bed to collect his gifts from it when Jean walked in looking completely frazzled, and he didn't know whether it was from exhaustion of driving, or exhaustion from listening to her mother for four hours. Scott was half bending over to collect the rose and chocolate when Jean spotted them.

"What are you doing?" she asked gently, dropping her purse on a chair. "What is that?"

"Uh, it was going to be a surprise, but from what I heard downstairs, I figured you might be too pissed off, and I thought it would be better not to bother you with it."

"Oh, Scott." Jean took his face in her hands and kissed him running her fingers through his hair. "You're not bothering me, but believe me, I'm so glad to be home. I've had just about enough of my mother's shit to last me a life time."

"I'm sure you have. Well, here." Scott handed her the rose and chocolate, which earned him another kiss, however, this one was deeper and more passionate. When they parted, Scott took the rose and walked into the bathroom to retrieve Jean's single flower vase. He filled it with cold water then placed the rose in it and walked back out to put it on her nightstand. Jean watched him and noticed the bottle of lotion.

"You weren't expecting something were you?" she asked as she lifted the lid off the chocolates. She located and removed the coconut ones, which she hated, and gave them to Scott. He loved the coconut ones. Jean selected two; vanilla cream and butternut, then replaced the lid. She popped them into her mouth one at a time.

"No." Scott said simply. "I just thought you might need a massage or something, and I know that you like that lotion."

"Thank you, Scott, you're very sweet, but I do have to give you something for this. I never even asked for you to be here when I got back. Honestly, I thought you wouldn't be, I thought you wouldn't want to put up with my crap when I got back."

"I'm here." Scott said smiling. Jean smiled in returned and kissed his cheek.

"I think you've earned the massage, Summers." Jean got off the bed at that moment and pulled Scott off with her. "Shirt." She said. She pulled his shirt free from his pants and lifted it over his head carefully, making sure she didn't dislodge his glasses. "Pants." She said next. Scott smirked at her and leaned in to plant a soft kiss on her lips as she unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. Once she had gotten them off him and they lay bunched on the floor, Scott swept her up into a kiss wrapping his arms around her.

"How much grief did she give you?" Scott asked as he let her go.

"Ask me that later, I don't want to discuss it now. Lay down, on your back." Scott did and Jean climbed up after him straddling his waist. She took the bottle off her nightstand and squeezed some of the lotion into her hand. She rubbed it between her palms for a minute then began running her hands over his upper torso. She massaged his muscles for a long while worked her way down from his chest to his abs and then had him flip over so she could massage his back. Scott groaned a few times while she worked the muscles in his back and felt him push himself into the mattress. "You ok?" she asked stopping.

"No." Scott groaned out, his voice muffled from lying on the bed.

"Oh." Jean said to herself. She tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and leaned down to kiss his skin between his shoulder blades.

"Hey, Jean."

"Yes, hon." She said getting off him and lying down beside him.

"I have a question to ask you?" Scott said rolling over to face her.

"Yes?"

Scott reached out and cupped her face bringing her in for a kiss. Jean let him part her teeth and slip his tongue between them to play with hers for a minute. When they parted, she looked at him, ran her tongue across her lips, and smiled.

"My answer would be yes, Scott."

Scott smiled.

Sometime later they lay together in their bed cuddled under the sheets, and just staring at each other, reaching out and touching, and kissing. Scott ran his hand along Jean's naked side and sighed as he watched his fingers play over her so soft skin. Jean sighed as well and watched his eyes as they watched himself. She was leaning up on her elbow, her hand supporting her face. She reached out with her free hand and stoked his cheek.

"You're so wonderful, Scott, you know that?"

Scott looked at her and smiled. He stroked her cheek and let his fingers slide over her lips. Jean moved a little closer to him and took his fingers in her hands and kissed the tips of them. He had beautiful hands, beautiful, strong, and talented hands... that gave the best massages. Scott could always tell when Jean needed one. She would come in looking completely stressed, or looking completely drained, and he would know just which kind of massage to give her.

If her shoulders were sagging, he gave her a shoulder and neck massage. If she came in mumbling about her head, he gave her a cranial massage, and Jean loved those. If she came in with a heavy bag and she looked to be struggling with it, he first would help her with it, and then he would sit her down on their bed and give her a long and luxurious back massage all the way down from the base of her neck to her lower back. Jean would even sometimes, if she really got into the massage, arch her back and let him really work her sore muscles. Most of their massages were followed by and extended period of lovemaking, where the massages sometimes even continued, just in different contexts.

Scott was smiling at Jean right and rubbing her side. He wanted more, but he wouldn't be getting it, not right now at least. At that moment, the phone rang, and since Jean just happen to be on the side of the bed that it was on, she reached over for it and picked it up off the cradle.

"Hello?"

"Jean, dear, I'm a glad I got you."

"Hold on, Mom, I've got it." Jean said into the phone when she heard another line pick up. She heard it click off then continued. "Sorry. What is it, mother?"

"I've been trying to call you on your cell phone for an hour now, why haven't you answered?"

"Sorry, I have it on silent right now, I don't feel well."

"Well, you didn't look so well this afternoon. Are you coming down with something, because if you are-"

Jean took the phone away from her ear and began to imitate her mother, opening and closing her mouth as she opened and closed a fist with her fingertips.

"Blah, blah, blah..." Scott murmured. Jean laughed quietly and covered her mouth then put her finger to her lips and told Scott to shush.

"What's wrong, Jean? What's going on?"

"Sorry, Mom, that was Scott."

"Scott? Oh, yes, him."

"Yes, him, Mom, my fiancé. Right, the man I'm marrying in three months. Look, I have limited time right now, what have you been trying to get a hold of me for?" Jean was silent for a few minutes as she listened to her mother and had to muffle a few laughs as Scott made faces every time Jean rolled her eyes. "Ok, is that all? All right, we'll see you tomorrow and I'll bring my books. Bye, Mom."

Jean hung up before her mother could answer and turned her phone off. She turned back to Scott and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer and running her hands down his back until they rested firmly on his ass. Scott shuddered in excitement. She squeezed him and kissed him then leaned over to whisper into his ear, "Now, where were we?" Scott smirked at her, and pulled her beneath the sheets with him.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this sequel. I know the last few lines are a little graphic, but I know some of you will like them. REVIEW PLEASE!! THANK YOU!!

RedPhoenix1821


	2. Chapter 2

I'm going to try again with this one.

* * *

Chapter 2

Jean couldn't take much more of it. She had been sitting on her parent's couch for nearly four hours now while her mother and her sister had gone through all of her wedding planning books and had circled, highlighted, and copied notes from themand into notebooks all labeled _Jean's Wedding_ in flowing scrawling writing. She sat there with her hands in her lap listening to her mother and her sister chatter away about Sara's wedding, that had occurred two years ago, and plan hers at the same time. She didn't know why her mother even asked her to come over if she was going to do everything. Of course she had barely butt in with Sara's. Because Sara is perfect, Jean thought, she has no flaws and she chose a man with money and prestige. Jean lifted herself off the couch and began walking toward the kitchen.

"Where are you going, honey?" her Dad asked from where he sat in his favorite armchair, reading the paper as always.

"To get a very, ice, cold beer. Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine." Jean looked back towards her mother and her sister who were still pouring over the same book they had been looking at for over an hour, and then back to her father. "Just go, I'll take care of them." Jean walked into the kitchen, pulled the refrigerator door open, and began her search for the Coronas. She noticed after a minute that the chatter between her mother and sister had stopped and she heard her father speaking. "Elaine, maybe Jean would like to have a say in some of this. It is her wedding."

"She's just been so silent, I thought she wasn't feeling well, so I didn't want to bother her. I'll ask her about some of this when she comes back in."

"No point." Jean said to herself as she moved things around. "No matter what I say, or my opinions, they aren't going to matter to you, dear mother, you'll still find a way to plan my wedding for me." Jean found what she was looking for and grabbed the bottle by the neck then made her way back into the living room taking long sips from the bottle. She plopped down on the couch with her bottle and prepared herself for the mountains of questions that she shouldn't even bother answering. They never came in the next two hours that she sat there for.

"Mom," she said standing, holding her second bottle, "I really need to go. I have to get back. Scott and I have reservations for dinner tonight." She began gathering everything up that her mother and sister had spread out on the table. She made a mental note to throw out all of their notes and designs when she got back to the institute. "I'll see you guys next week I have a lot to do." Jean had gathered everything up and packed it away before her mother could say anything and headed for the door. "Love you, Dad, bye." She called on her way out.

"What's wrong with her?" Sara asked.

"You two. She has to sit here, politely, and take all of your criticism about Scott, who is actually a very nice man if you took the chance to get to know him, and you're planning her wedding for her. I won't be surprised if she comes back next week with all new notes and her own plans, and Scott."

* * *

(speaking of him...) Scott sat again by the window as he saw Jean's car pull up, this time she had been there for six hours, she was definitely going to be in a foul mood. When she walked in she was carrying two bags, one with all of her books, and another with what looked like food. "Hey." She said to Scott.

"Hey," he rose and walked over to her, kissed her, and hugged her. "How are you feeling?"

"I have the worst migraine ever." She kicked her shoes off and left them in the basket by the front door. "I stopped and got the makings for a candlelight dinner on the back deck, and a bottle of wine for the hot tub. I gave my mother the excuse that you and I had reservations for dinner so I could get the hell out of there. So on my way home I thought, why don't I take advantage of my little idea."

Scott made an appreciative face. "Well, I have some good news for you. We can move into the boathouse whenever we're ready."

"Really," Jean made a face of longing. "Oh God, yes, I've been waiting for so long to have some real privacy. When can we move in?"

"Whenever we want."

"Yeah." Jean looped her arms around Scott's neck and kissed him hard. "Can we get started on dinner now. Standing here with you like this is making me…Hmmm…" Jean buried her face in his shirt and hugged him. "I love you so much, Scott."

Scott held her close and stroked her hair knowing that her words were coming straight from the bottom of her heart.

After their dinner and few hours of making out in the hot tub, Scott carried an exhausted Jean up to bed, slipped her into a nightgown and laid her down on the bed then slipped in beside her wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight. A few hours later they had broken apart and Jean was lying on her side facing away from him. Scott still wasn't asleep, lying on his back and staring at the ceiling with his arms folded behind his head. His mind kept going over what he would have to go through the following week when they went back to Jean's parent's house. She had explained everything over dinner. How she had thrown out all of her mother's and Sara's notes, how she wanted to spend a few days planning with him, making their own decisions, and how next week, when she went back she was going to have all new plans and she would be bringing him with her. Scott really wasn't looking forward to it. He never enjoyed being around Jean's mother. He looked over at Jean suddenly when he heard the silence broken with a quiet sniffle. He rolled onto his side and placed his hand on the dip between Jean's waist and hips.

"Hey, what's wrong, sweetie?" he asked. Jean didn't answer. She was crying in her sleep. He rolled her over gently until she was on her back. By then her eyes were open. "What's wrong?" he asked again, tenderly. He wiped the tears off her face. She reached her arms out and wrapped them around him pushing him over and pulling herself onto her side. She continued to cry into his chest until she had no more tears and Scott just held until she stopped. When she finished, she picked her head up and kissed him, slowly pulling him back with her until she lie on her back again. They made love for a while after that, both knowing that no words were needed. Jean clung to him the whole time kissing him over and over letting him know how much she loved him without saying anything.

They lie facing each other some time later arms folded beneath their heads for support, quiet smiles on their faces. "I was crying," Jean started slowly, reaching out and stroking Scott's cheek, "because, I needed to cry. I've kept so much emotion built up for so long and I finally just had to let it all out. I get that a lot. It's one of my flaws. My mother is just making me so crazy right now, Scott. I honestly just can't wait until we get married and this is all over."

"Me either, Jean. Believe me, I just want to get married and be with you without all this stress and family issues. This is the hard part, trying to get your family to like me."

"Scott, all that matters is my Dad, and he loves you. You want to know why, because you make me happy, and you take care of me, and you make me laugh. But most importantly, you love me for who I am, and you love me deeply. He's never seen me this happy, and if you're the cause of my unending happiness, believe me, he loves you. And my Dad controls my Mom, so don't worry about that part."

Scott laughed and smiled. "Ok, if you say so." He leaned in and kissed Jean on he forehead. "Now sleep, we have a wedding to start planning tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! REVIEW PLEASE! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sara Bailey looked at her calendar; it was six weeks until her baby sister's wedding. She was so happy for Jean, she had someone who loved her, and she loved him back the same way. Sara could only wish she had that with her husband, and then she realized why she hated Scott so much. She was jealous of her own sister love for her fiancé, and the love she got in return. It was untainted. It finally dawned on her that it wasraw jealousy that fueled her loathing of her sister's soon-to-be husband. They had a pure love that was true.

"Get over yourself, Sara." She told herself and stepped back in front of the long mirror to look at her dress once more. Tonight was a dinner that her parents had planned months ago where Jean would introduce Scott to the family that hadn't gotten the memo of her engagement yet. "Even Paul doesn't like him." Sara said.

"I don't like who?" Sara turned to see her husband standing in the doorway dressed in very causal pants and a polo shirt.

"Jean's fiancé." Sara said.

"I like him enough. I mean all that really matters is how much he loves her, right?"

"Right, dear."

"You ready to go down to dinner?"

"Yeah. Hey, Paul."

Paul stopped and stuck his head in the doorway. "Yes."

"Do you think maybe we could have dinner alone tonight, out on the terrace?"

"Why?" Paul walked in. Sara took his hands and held them in hers. "You ok?"

"No, I feel like our relationship is starting to fall apart. We need time alone to put it back together. Can you please take a week off from work so we can spend some time at home together?"

"I can try, Sara, but I can't promise you anything. You know how busy I am."

"I know." Sara leaned up and kissed him quickly. "Just try, for me. Please."

Paul hugged her and kissed the crown of her head. "I'll try, I promise."

* * *

Jean had been clinging to Scott's arm all night for support, ever since her mother had announced that she and Scott would be getting married in six weeks. Everyone had received an invitation, but most were still in shock. "Jean, you're so young." Was mostly what she got. Scott didn't get anything except for some rude glances and remarks about his glasses. Jean's father explained everything without blowing both of their covers. He had always had a way with words. Jean's cousins loved Scott. Most of them were her age and a few years younger. Most of the girls were jealous of her because they all thought Scott was drop dead gorgeous, and the few other girls were jealous of her love with him.

"I want what you have." Her one nineteen-year-old cousin Chelsea said in private. "He's so cute, Jean. You definitely got the winner in the family."

"I'm getting tired." Jean whispered into his ear. The whole family was still eating, the air filled with aromas of food, clink of China, and voices talking non-stop. "And I want to know where Sara and Paul are. They were probably smart and ditched."

"I saw them taking plates and a bottle of wine out to the terrace, I think they wanted the evening to themselves."

Jean pulled away from Scott and looked at him for a minute. "Oh, yeah, that would make sense. They need time to themselves." Jean leaned her head back onto his shoulder.

"Why, is something wrong?" Scott asked making it look like he was still eating, although he had lost his appetite a long time ago, actually when he had first walked in the door maybe even before that.

"Yeah, she and Paul haven't been spending a lot of time together lately because his job has been keeping him extremely busy, and since Sara has been stuck at their house all day waiting for him to come home, she's been getting very aggravated. She actually got to the point where she thought Paul was cheating on her and didn't talk to him for almost three weeks. She was telling me everything the other day, and I told her to suggest to him the next time she got a chance that they take a week together and go somewhere romantic and spend all their time together and get everything straightened out."

"You're a good sister."

"I'm a shoulder to cry on."

"You're more than that."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm a scapegoat for everything that goes wrong around here."

Scott just sighed and kissed the top of her head. Jean was definitely tired of the all the crap her family was giving her, and he was tired of watching her suffer from it.

"Scott," someone down the table called. Jean picked her head up and looked down toward where her parents were sitting. It was her mother's sister, her aunt Judy.

"Yeah." Scott answered, politely.

"Why isn't your family here, I'd love to meet them." The whole table went silent.

Jean gasped. The memories were painful enough for Scott; he still had nightmares about his parents. "My parents died when I was eight, and my brother is in Hawaii with his foster parents. He's a pro-surfer."

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear, I didn't know, what happened to them?"

"It's ok. But I don't want to have to go into detail."

"You don't have to, Scott. I'm sure everyone here understands." John said loudly with a slight implying tone. 'Thank you,' Jean mouthed to him. John nodded back to her and the table returned to normal within a few seconds. Jean let her head fall back to his shoulder once more.

"I feel like getting drunk." She said a few minutes later.

"No way, you remember what happened last time I let you get drunk."

"Yeah, those were the best two hours in a hot tub I ever had with you." Jean leaned up and kissed him passionately then parted and let out a long yawn. "I'm ready to go."

"Me, too."

"But we have to stay."

"Yup."

"Jean, let me see your ring." Jean looked over at Sara's sister-in-law, a very stuck, snotty girl who thought she was perfect. Jean held out her left hand. "This is nice, but it could be better, like mine. I love this ring it's so perfect. Scott, is this a real diamond?"

"It better be, I paid enough for it."

"Well, you don't have to be rude. I was asking you a simple question."

"Yes, it's a real diamond, Kate." Jean answered.

The conversations went on and on like that the rest of the evening until everyone had left after congratulating Jean and wishing her the best. By the end of it all both Jean and Scott had had enough of her family and knew that the next six weeks would fly by and they would have to deal with it all over again, and this time longer.

"I want to get married now." Jean said they walked to Scott's car. "I want this all to be over. I've never been so furious or so embarrassed by my family. I'm completely dreading six weeks from now."

"You shouldn't." Scott said opening the passenger door for her. "You should be so happy."

"I am, Scott, I mean. I just can't stand this shit anymore. I'm sure that I'll beso happy on our wedding day that nothing could bother me, but I swear if one person speaks out against you…"

And they dropped the conversation right there.

* * *

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Jean leaned up as soon as those words were spoken and wrapped her arms securely around Scott's neck and Scott wrapped his arms tight around her waist and they kissed passionately. The last three months had all boiled down to this one moment, the moment when they could declare their love for each other as eternal. They parted hesitantly and kissed again then turned to face the crowd with clasped hands and raised them above their heads.

"We did it." Scott whispered into Jean's ear.

"We did it." Jean whispered back. They walked back up the aisle that was a white strip of fabric laid across the grassy lawn of the backyard getting cheers from their friends and some of Jean's family. They kissed again when they reached the end of the aisle and were cheered on once more. They began walking off to the boathouse hand in hand. "I can't wait to ditch some of this dress." Jean said beginning to unpin her veil. They arrived at their new house that they had only been living for a short while, but it already felt like home. "Ah, yes." Jean said opening the door, stepping inside, and pulling Scott in behind her never letting go of his hand. She placed her veil on the couch and then removed her small train and draped it next to her veil. "I want a couple minutes." Jean said sitting on another couch and pulling Scott down beside her. "I don't want to go over just yet." Jean sighed and then added, "You look so sexy in this tux." She reached up and loosened his tie then opened his vest and unbuttoned his shirt, pushed it aside, and laid her head on the skin of his chest. He was warm and so soothing; his heart was pounding in her ear. Scott leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I'm tired."

"Then close your eyes and rest for a while." Jean did.

* * *

They didn't make an appearance at the reception until Ororo had come by the boathouse to look for them and found them asleep on the couch. Scott was lying on his back Jean cuddled against him with his arms around her and her head on his heart. Ororo woke them gently and told them they were being missed at the party. The three walked back to the mansion together to where a large white tent dominated almost the whole of the backyard. When the couple arrived they were met and greeted with loud cheers, hugs, and 'where have you been,'s.

Jean couldn't stop smiling. Scott had his arm wrapped securely around her waist his hand on her middle and her head lay on his shoulder. "Scott, I've never seen you so happy." Jean whispered to him.

"I've never felt so happy, and I've never seen you so beautiful. Oh, don't cry." Jean wrapped her arms around him and hid her face in his shoulder. Everything was spinning so fast for them. They sat down at their table and had something to eat then got up to dance. They sat down again fora while for speeches, a few drinks, and then they got up and danced more. Before they knew it they were walking back to the boathouse, very late at night, barefoot along the shore of the lake hand in hand. The water caressed their feet then swept down and swept back up. Jean had pulled the skirt of her dress upalmost to her knees and Scott had rolled up his pant legs. They didn't talk or look at each other; they simply walked in the tide of the water fingers intertwined. Jean would let his go and then twined them again holding tight. They arrived at the boathouse on their own accord and there together they went upstairs and in the few hoursleft until morning they laid in bed together talking in soft whispers and making love.

* * *

A/N: FINITE! REVIEW PLEASE! 


End file.
